Sonic:  The Freedom of Acorn
by Rujerian Princess
Summary: This is about how Sonic came to Mobius. I don't own any Sonic characters at all.


A space ship was speeding towards Planet Mobius. As it entered the atmosphere, it gained speed. Soon, it was in Mobius' sky.

The pilot was a beautiful female hedgehog. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She stood there as the ship lowered.

The computer turned on. "Where would you like the ship to land, your highness?"

The female hedgehog spoke, "Land in the field beyond the woods."

"Yes," the computer said.

The ship flew over the woods. It was evening, but you can still tell that the trees were evergreen.

"Pretty planet, like ours use to be," the female hedgehog sighed.

It hovered pass the woods and entered a huge field. The ship landed. The hedgehog walked to the back of the ship. When she was by a door, she typed a code in the minicomputer on the side. The door opened.

There, in a cradle, was a baby boy hedgehog. The baby was crying. It had a pretty blue skin color.

"Oh, Sonic, don't cry," the mother picked up the infant while wrapping it in a blanket.

She then went back to the control room. "Computer, open the hatch," she said.

The ship opened the door leading outside. She walked out of the ship, the baby was still crying.

"You will be safe, don't worry," the mother lovingly told her baby.

The ship closed the door.

"Shut down," she commanded the ship.

"Yes,' the computer replied.

It turned off.

The mother, while holding her crying infant, walked towards the woods. When she was just outside of the woods she heard someone's voice. Then she heard footsteps coming.

She was a little frightened. She held her baby tight. Then someone came out of the wooded area. It was a male hedgehog.

"Did you see a ship coming this way?" he asked.

Before she could say anything, another hedgehog came out of the woods. It was a female hedgehog.

"Bernie," the male hedgehog said, "did you see it too?"

"Yeah," Bernie replied, "who is she?"

The female hedgehog spoke, "I am the one who came from the ship that you saw."

Bernie looked shocked, "are you from Robotnik?"

The mother was confused, "who's Robotnik?"

"Jules!" Bernie said, "I think she's from Robotnik! She could be an android!"

"Are you sure," Jules looked at the infant, "it looks like she is carrying a child!"

Bernie was now serious. "You never know about Robotnik! He can do anything!"

"Where did you come from?" Jules asked.

The mother smiled, "I came from another world. My name is Serenica. I tell you, I am no android."

Jules spoke, "I'm sorry, but we have constant attacks from our enemy. We can't take any chances with outsiders."

"You look so frightened," Serenica felt pity for them.

"You can come with us for now," Bernie told her, "we have to make sure that your who you say."

"You seem afraid of this Robotnik," Serenica said.

"Yes," Jules said, "that's why you have to come with us."

"Don't worry about what you face now," Serenica told them, "prepare yourselves for what lies beyond the stars."

"Wha…!" Bernie was cut off.

Serenica, with a ring she wore on her finger, stunned the two frightened hedgehogs. They could not move.

"Erase," she commanded the ring.

The ring erased their memories. They stood there in a daze.

She looked at her baby, "Sonic, we'll meet again someday, I promise."

She then told the two hedgehogs, "You came from the woods, but you found a baby lying in the grass. That is all. Please name him Sonic, so I may find him again."

She looked at her baby once more, "Goodbye, Sonic," she started to cry, "I will love always."

She placed her baby in the grass and hurried back to her ship. She turned to look at her son once more. "I'll come back to you."

She got to the ship, started it and flew to the sky and disappeared.

The two hedgehogs were no longer stunned. They looked confused.

"Did you find the ship?" Bernie asked.

"No," Jules said then he looked down.

It was baby Sonic crying.

"Oh my god!" Bernie was in shock.

She hurried up and picked up the infant.

"We've got to hurry and bring the baby inside!" Jules said.

"Who left an infant there?" Bernie questioned.

They both quickly ran through the woods, dodging trees, branches and leaves.

Finally, they got on the path that leads them out of the woods. They walked the path all the way to a village.

"Were back!" Jules called out.

Someone came out of one of the tents. It was a male squirrel.

"King Maximillion!" Bernie started, "we found a baby hedgehog!"

Maximillion ran over to them. He looked at the crying baby.

"Oh my," he said, "Who left him?"

Jules started, "We don't know, we found him lying in the grass."

"Send a search party and find the mother," Maximillion told them, "if the mother is not found, we'll keep him until we do."

"Yes," they both answered.

Together with a search party, they looked all around the forest, but they found no one.

After a few more days of searching, Maximillion called Jules and Bernie to his quarters.

"I know that you have not found the mother," Maximillion said.

"Yes," Jules answered.

Maximillion looked at them both. "I want you two to foster the child."

Bernie was shocked, "Why? He's a nice baby but, I'm not really mother material."

"Jules," Maximillion started, "I know this is a bit much, but you two are the only hedgehog race in the Village of Acorn. So, I'm asking you to take care of him for now."

Jules sighed, "Alright. Bernie, we'll have to make do."

"I'll try my best to do all I can," Bernie said.

They bring him home. One day they wonder what to call him for the time being.

"Should we call him _Chuck_?" asked Bernie.

"Ok, just because my older brother is a good mechanic doesn't mean he has to be named after him," Jules sighed.

"Oh come on!" Bernie pouted. "He's your brother!"

"Just no," Jules sighed once more.

"Ok," Bernie said.

Jules looked at the infant while Bernie was feeding him milk from a bottle. He had notice how fast he was drinking. Even the other day he had notice that the baby was crawling really fast.

"What about _Sonic_?" Jules asked his wife.

"Huh?" Bernie was bewildered, "Why?"

"Something about him. He drinks and crawls really fast," Jules said.

"I don't know," Bernie said, "would the other kids pick on him for it?"

"I don't think so," Jules said, "the name sounds unique."

"Ok," Bernie sighed, "we can call him that for now."

With Sonic as a new addition to their family, they enjoy playing with him and caring for him but, they were still unaware about the evil the lies beyond the stars.


End file.
